


Cantus

by Taliecin



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell, Мор. Утопия | Pathologic
Genre: AU, Greek Mythology References, Have you ever thought of Artemiy singing and playing guitar?, M/M, Well it’s not like you have a choice now
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliecin/pseuds/Taliecin
Summary: В том маленьком северном городе, где едва ли не стали неделимы степь и небо, утратив каждый своё сердце, человек садился в окружении трав, слушал их пение и вторил ему струнами старенькой потрёпанной гитары.
Relationships: Artemiy Burakh/Daniel Dankovskiy, Isidor Burakh/Simon Kain
Kudos: 10





	Cantus

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, go find the Original Cast Recording of Hadestown on YT, it’s worth it

В том маленьком северном городе, где едва ли не стали неделимы степь и небо, утратив каждый своё сердце, человек садился в окружении трав, слушал их пение и вторил ему струнами старенькой потрёпанной гитары. И в такие моменты затихало всё вокруг, оставляя в мире лишь звуки этого необычного дуэта. Иногда человек тихонько затягивал песню, внутри усмехаясь — выходило чуть нескладно, грубо, и каждое живое существо, которое различало их песню в тихой музыке мира, это понимало. Но принимало молча, целиком и с едва ли не тихо трепещущей на дне сердца любовью к чему-то, ещё не знакомому.

Его звали Артемий Бурах. Ему не было дела до душевных волнений города, до тревог степи — он просто слушал их, как слушал бы человека. Не лез, не выбирал, не разрывался сам внутри, но просто тихонько играл. Весной его звала в свои просторы степь, окружала хором трав, зимой ему свои двери открывал кабак Андрея Стаматина, с его подвыпившими посетителями и хозяином, которые прячутся здесь от мороза и одиночества, слушают его, пьяно и довольно хлопают, подпевают.

Но каждую осень на Бураха находила мука. Он искал мелодию — одну единственную, способную в очередной раз уберечь его и горожан, жителей близлежащих степей и любое другое живое существо от злых степных холодов, бурь и всех других ненастий, перед которыми человек представал маленьким, беззащитным. Особенную, неповторимую, несоизмеримо прекрасную, какая не рождается ни в какое другое время. Но чем старше он становился, тем реже ветра петляли в хитросплетении одних лишь шести струн и нескладного, глубокого голоса. Всё реже мелодия сама приходила на слух, и тем больнее было искать её вновь и вновь. И Артемий искренне не знал, чего страшился — не суметь однажды никого защитить или никогда больше её не услышать.

Так незаметно шёл год за годом: солнце всё реже грело землю, холода становились всё более жестокими, словно высокая-высокая башня из хрусталя на западе города вбирала в себя всё тепло и солнечные лучи, отражая их холодным светом. И в один из таких годов в тот маленький северный город приехал Даниил Данковский.

Даниил Данковский был человеком непростым, с поступью лёгкой, какой только и преодолевать большие расстояния. Что-то внутри него тревожилось, что вскоре вагоны поездов ему станут привычнее твёрдой земли под ногами, но что-то другое уверяло, что по-другому ему нельзя. Даниил искал ответы, как Артемий каждую осень искал то самое звучание. Но в отличие от Бураха, уверенность его в том, что однажды ответы будут у него на руках, не испарялась ни на йоту. Он искал их достаточно долго, чтобы знать, как мало времени на это потратил. Этой осенью поиски ветрами привели его в эти края. Они были ему не знакомы, но были здесь и знакомые лица, которые встретили его не столь холодно, не то что внезапно ветреный август. Андрей Стаматин, только узнав его, приветственно хлопнул по плечу и усадил на диван рядом с собой. Расспрашивал, угощал странного вида пойлом и принимал у себя в заведении как весьма непредсказуемый, но радушный хозяин. То было уже на второй день пребывания Даниила в городе, уже после того, как он заселился в доме необыкновенной, но по-своему очаровательной Евы Ян, после того, как подивился необыкновенной хрустально-бумажной башне на той стороне реки, и уже после того, как Андрей заявил, что он её и строил вместе с братом. Но разговор о ней потонул в воспоминаниях о той жизни, что была за сотни километров от этой степи, глупом, неуместном смехе и... музыке.

Артемий увидел его августовским вечером в кабаке, устраиваясь ближе к сцене. Он сидел прямо рядом с Андреем, в распахнутом странном тёмном плаще — такой не похожий ни на кого в городе, однозначно чужой и посторонний. Но он держался так свободно, Стаматин слушал его с упоением и лёгкой ухмылкой, как если бы знал не один год. Артемий не сразу нашёлся с тем, чтобы начать выступление, а когда наконец сосредоточился на музыке, то не мог не думать, что не остался незамеченным. И это не могло не сказаться — струны неправильно робели под умелыми пальцами, непривычно и раздражающе, лицо багровело от негодования и будто даже смущения, а апогеем стала с неприятным звоном порвавшаяся вторая струна. Сквозь звук её маленькой гибели до Бураха дошёл, будто сквозь толщу воды, тихий, незлой смешок, сам похожий на тихий, пронизывающий звон.

Отец, редко захаживающий в это заведение, замер на верхнем уровне лестницы и покачал головой. Исидор Бурах не очень любил здесь находиться, но ему всегда были рады — стоило тому спуститься, множественные посетители встретили его радостным единым возгласом, приглашали разделить бутылку твирина, рассказать, как идут дела в Царстве Поднебесном — мире Многогранника, высокого и непреступного. Он пугал горожан так же, как и манил, притягивал, как сорок на блестящее сокровище. Да и самого Исидора, к которому они тянулись точно так же, угадывая в том какую-то свою мистическую защиту, они едва ли не любили так же, как музыку его молодого сына.

— Что это с тобой? — он подсел за стол к Артемию, где тот, понурив голову, делал вид, что настраивает гитару.

— Ты сейчас разве не должен чаёвничать с Симоном? — проворчал в ответ молодой человек, думая, где же всё-таки прямо сейчас взять новую струну, однако чувствовал на себе тяжёлый взгляд отца и не мог не продолжить. — Я и сам не знаю. Сегодня не самый удачный день. Домой надо.

— Неужто это из-за него? — Бураху даже уточнять не надо было, о ком речь. — Так подойди к нему, поговори.

— Ещё чего, — ощерился Артемий, — странный он какой-то, чужой. Не нравится мне.

— А может, и наоборот, — Исидор усмехнулся уголком губ. — Ну же. А то так и будут струны лопаться. Что тебе терять?

Артемий не верил во влюблённость с первого взгляда. Да и не она это была, бесспорно. Не в таком мире влюбляться с первого взгляда, не в это время, да и не ему. Но стоило кинуть взгляд на гостя из большого мира — и в груди вдруг приятно, томительно заныло, как от хорошей, но печальной песни, и самую малость сбилось дыхание. Но если не любовь, то что тогда?

А быть может…

Артемий неуверенно обернулся на гостя Стаматина, который теперь вновь чему-то умиротворённо улыбался.

— Только спокойно, — наставил напоследок отец. — Ничего плохого не случится.

Он и сам был не уверен, зачем делает это, но его собственные струны внутри звенели так громко и складно, стоило взглянуть на этого незнакомого человека, что становилось страшно. Так страшно, что хотелось понять, в чём же дело.

Артемий приблизился к столу, за которым и сидел Андрей со своим другом, и вдруг молча замер перед ним.

— Чего тебе, Бурах? — Стаматин откинулся на спинку дивана и окинул подошедшего взглядом.

— Я к нему, — Артемий указал на человека в плаще грифом гитары, после чего его взгляд из заинтересованного превратился в чуть удивлённый.

— Прошу прощения? Мы знакомы?

— Артемий Бурах, — ответил он, как на автомате, — но сейчас не об этом. Ты... ты должен пойти со мной.

Возможно, где-то в зале, в полумраке, Исидор на считанное мгновение захотел хлопнуть себя или сына по лбу, но вовремя взял себя в руки и решил не вмешиваться. Но Артемию было едва ли не всё равно. Предположение захлестнуло его с головой, отрубило всякий возможный инстинкт самосохранения, заткнув визгом раскалённых струн.

— Он всегда такой самоуверенный? — гость был едва ли не поставлен в ступор подобными заявлениями. Андрей над происходящим только тихо хихикал, грозясь разразиться громким смехом, однако всё же смог выдавить тихое: «Вроде того». Гость, однако, смог собраться и сообразить, что не представился собеседнику в ответ и неуверенно протянул руку для пожатия:

— Даниил Данковский. Думаю, теперь можно подробнее обсудить, куда это я должен пойти. Если вы планировали предложить мне место для ночлега, то, к сожалению, вынужден вас огорчить — я уже квартирую у любезной госпожи Ян.

— У дикарки этой? И чем это она тебя заманила, гость иноземный?

Взгляд «гостя» обернулся испепеляющим.

— Тем, что избавила от необходимости квартировать у дикарей похуже, очевидно. Знаете, лучше бы вам сразу объясниться, прежде чем я потеряю всякое желание даже слушать вас.

Слова о том, как тошно ему сейчас распинаться на виду у Стаматина и немаленькой части города, Артемий предпочёл проглотить.

Разговор вышел… Странным, во всех смыслах этого слова. Даниил разумно переместил их беседу за стол подальше от стаматинского. Речи его собеседника о звуках и струнах, его серьёзный, хмурый, но растерянный взгляд едва ли складывались в цельный образ. Как бы Даниил ни старался, он едва ли мог его понять.

— Я правильно понимаю, — Даниил прервал речь Бураха, собирая услышанное в единое целое, — что своей музыкой вы сдерживаете… катаклизмы, чтобы те не погубили город?

Артемий неуверенно кивнул, сцепив руки в замок. Данковскому же пришлось собрать все свои силы, чтобы сдержать усмешку. Не ставить же его в ещё более неловкое положение.

— Какая интригующая история.

— Всё, конечно, не так просто, как ты назвал, но…

— Это у вас развлечения такие в городе, верно? Вроде той «волшебной» башни у реки? Сказки, легенды… Они красивые, безусловно, даже трогательные, но я здесь при чём?

Артемий с мгновение молчал. Сейчас ему казалось, что всё вокруг них погрузилось в тишину: ни шороха болтовни посетителей, ни звона посуды, ни скрипа половиц.

— Всё уже давно не так, как должно быть. Но твой приезд в город — не случайность, я точно это знаю. Моя музыка… давно не та, что раньше, однако раз ты здесь, есть шанс, что…

— Ладно, это уже не смешно, — Даниил поднялся со своего места с явным намерением уйти. — Рад был познакомиться, уважаемый Бурах, я желаю вам дальнейших творческих успехов, но как-нибудь без меня.

— Если я сыграю, — Бурах схватился за последнюю возможность, чувствуя, как до ультразвука натянулись струны, — выслушаешь меня? Без этих насмешек и всего прочего.

Ему не нравилось поведение Данковского. Ему не нравилось, как тот смотрел — с лёгкой усмешкой и упрямым сомнением. Но сам он не мог не смотреть на него. И видимо, что-то в его поведении заставило Даниила задуматься.

— Хорошо. Но только один раз.

Он уговорил его дождаться, когда опустеют столики, бармен за неимением новых клиентов станет механично протирать стойку, а Андрей начнёт клевать носом вместе с оставшимися пьянчугами. Встал тихий вечер, не разбитый завываниями ветра. Как бы Бураху ни было горько от мыслей о том, что же будет дальше, он был готов.

— Без одной струны играть не так удобно, верно? — пытался отшутиться Даниил, но, оценив всю сосредоточенность Бураха, вежливо замолчал.

Сейчас он откуда-то знал точно — получится. Именно сейчас, ни минутой позже. Первый аккорд будто заполнил всё помещение бара и так и завис в пространстве, задавая тон и захватывая внимание. То была не его игра, но сама музыка и её природа — дикая и своевольная, для которой он был лишь проводником, гидом, но не хозяином. Не он создавал её, перебирая струны, но она лепила его самого по своей воле и видению. Потому он всегда предпочитал прикрывать глаза — не хотелось ему самому увязнуть.

Подступала осень, и Артемий не мог не нервничать, даже самую малость. Уже в этот момент он внутренне напрягался, пытаясь уловить — не сейчас ли? Не мерцает ли что-то на окраине сознания? Разумеется, ничего не было и быть не могло, не сейчас, а возможно, и не ближайшие ещё теплые осенние дни. Он пытался сосредоточиться на настоящем, почувствовать гладкий бок гитары и металл струн, пропустить ту песню, что он играл сейчас Данковскому, через кожу и быть с одной лишь ей, но уши закладывал порыв ветра, отвлекающий и сбивающий. Только потом он осознал — это и была песня. Никогда ещё музыка его не завывала ветрами и сквозняками, но он смиренно закончил, зная, что сделал всё, что мог. Тихий писк первой струны завершил его маленькое выступление, возвращая мир на свои места.

Он открыл глаза и увидел пожирающий взгляд темных очей напротив. Даниил Данковский не понимал, что сейчас произошло, а потому ждал ответов.

— Что это было? — его вопрос сорвался на шёпот.

— А как ты сам думаешь? — Артемий отчего-то не посмел повысить голос в ответ.

— Музыка была очень… красивой. Увлекающей, это точно. Я не очень в ней разбираюсь, но мне нравится подобное — тянущееся, но не томное, скорее даже напротив. Но почему-то вдруг было так…

— Так? — ему казалось, что от последнего слова будет зависеть само мироздание.

— Холодно. Очень. Это ты намеревался показать?

Похоже, именно этого Бурах и боялся больше всего. Это было совсем не то, на что он рассчитывал.

— Не совсем, если честно, но…

— Как ты это сделал?

Он вздрогнул от этого почти восторженного восклицания Даниила и неверующе нахмурился.

— Тебе разве не тревожно стало?

— Самую малость, — Данковский махнул рукой, — но это не имеет значения. Твоя музыка сотворила такое! В чём подвох? Это какая-то особая техника игры? Композиция?

Он не был напуган. Он не знал, что стоит на кону, или его это совершенно не волновало. Он просто смотрел на Бураха так, будто тот и был сейчас тем единственным, что его волновало, и от этой мысли сердце чуть не бухнуло вниз.

И каким-то образом они так и зажили. Артемий продолжал искать мелодию, Даниил — ответы.

Отец даже незло смеялся над сложившейся между ними ситуацией, шутил, что Артемий теперь — подопытный кролик, а тот чуть хмурился и косился в сторону Данковского. Неужто правда?

Слишком часто им случалось пересекаться в баре Стаматина, думал Артемий, но едва ли жаловался. Он играл, усиленно прислушиваясь в присутствии гостя к шёпоту самого естества, Данковский внимательно слушал и делал заметки в своём дневнике, после выступления накидываясь с вопросами. Сначала о музыке, городе, степи, а потом о самом Бурахе, всё чаще и чаще. Сердце его билось, как в клетке, от такого внимания, не знакомого прежде. Всё в Данковском казалось таким, какое никогда бы не привело его сюда, в этот город, к нему, странному музыканту, которого не раз и не два горожане успели окрестить угрюмым и нелюдимым. Даниил в противовес — был привлекательным, острым на язык и с острым умом. Он был учёным, его вечная жажда тайн и их разгадок была его сущностью — вечно пытливой, голодной до знаний, одних ему известных умозаключений и решений и оттого такой чертовски влекущей в этой череде одному Небу понятных правил. Он и сам казался одной большой загадкой, а уж зачем в один из поздних вечеров последних дней августа он решил поцеловать Артемия на выходе из бара, для того и вовсе стало величайшей тайной человечества. И такой неожиданностью, что в это мгновение весь мир резко замолк и обернулся тёмной, нерушимой тишиной. Отстранившись спустя пару мгновений, Даниил улыбнулся смутившемуся Бураху уголком губ.

— Мне показалось, момент подходящий. Может, я несколько прогадал, но я не жалею.

Артемий не смог сразу найтись с ответом, не привыкший к таким вопросам в принципе. За его чувства всегда говорила музыка, отбрасывая необходимость в лишних словах и действиях. Он едва ли выделял себе время на размышления о причинах поведения Данковского, пользуясь его плодами и им наслаждаясь. Но сейчас был явно другой случай, и Даниил, по-своему расценив долгое молчание, нахмурился и сделал шаг назад.

— Твоё внимание ко мне в первый день нашего знакомства я расценил как вполне однозначное. Прошу прощения, не хотел ставить тебя в такое положение. Предлагаю забыть о произошедшем и на сегодня разойтись, а завтра… Завтра будет видно.

Он стоял молча ещё с мгновение, будто прикидывая, что же ещё сказать, после чего вздохнул с усмешкой, пожал Бураху руку на прощание и с наиболее непринуждённым видом зашагал прочь от бара. Догадка прошибла Артемия боем по всем шести струнам, такая очевидная, позорно долго его не посещавшая, и он, возможно немного сильнее, чем следовало бы, схватил Данковского за локоть.

— Останься, — попросил на выдохе, сам привлек учёного к себе и поцеловал. Мир отвечал теперь тихим перебором, всё набиравшим ход, когда Бурах почувствовал, как ладони, закованные в чёрные перчатки, легли на плечи.

— Скажи, что Ева сегодня не ждёт тебя к ужину, — произнёс он, наконец отстранившись, и тепло улыбнулся, заслышав тихий смех учёного.

В доме Бурахов редко кто бывает. Артемий весь день проводит в городе или степи, возвращаясь лишь под вечер, а Исидор в течение всего дня бегает по делам, порой и ночуя не дома. Большую часть времени дом проводил в тишине и холодном запустении. И скорее играл роль места для ночлега и трапезы, чем дома в полном смысле этого слова. Для каждого Бураха дом был где-то в совершенно другом месте. Артемий и вовсе не был уверен, что знает, где именно. Но сейчас он совершенно не думал об этом, пропуская Данковского в прихожую, такого же улыбающегося, довольного и взволнованного от предвкушения, как и он сам.

— Здесь пока холодно, камин давно не топился, ты уж извини, — сказал он, заметив, как учёный потирает предплечья, водрузив плащ на крючок на стене. Одет он был с иголочки, в жилет, рубашку и даже платок на шею повязал, но сквозь одежду было заметно, как хорошо он сложен, и Бурах не мог не рассматривать. Небо, он был хорош, как же он был...

— Ничего, — отозвался Даниил, в мгновение приблизившись к Артемию и обхватив того за шею, — это ненадолго.

Музыка дребезжала и зависала на самых границах первой и шестой струн, грозясь выйти за них, перелиться во что-то слишком большее, затихала резкими паузами, тянулась единым звуком, режущим и ублажающим слух одновременно. И всё это в одно мгновение, внутри одного человека, для которого это было слишком, но который никогда не согласился бы на что-то другое. Артемий до сего момента не обращал внимания на все эти детали: длинные бледные пальцы, ровный, сильный голос, вечный жаждущий блеск в глазах. Раз всё поняв, уже нельзя было отвести взгляда.

— А мне уж рассказать успели, что ты дикарь дикарём, — Даниил тихо засмеялся и довольно потянулся, закутываясь в плед. — Радует, когда слухи так и оказываются просто слухами.

Артемий на это лишь незаметно усмехнулся.

— Сыграешь мне?

— Вот ещё, — кровать тихо скрипнула, стоило Бураху подняться на ноги, чтобы сложить одежду. — Я по заказам не играю.

— Ты же хочешь, чтобы я остался? — учёный взял приставленную к стене гитару и осторожно оглядел её, после чего посмотрел на Артемия. Тот медленно кивнул, и в его выражении лица читалось всё невысказанное. — Тогда сыграй.

«Змея», — промелькнуло у Артемия в голове, когда он брал в руки гитару и устраивался на кровати удобнее. Струны тихонько настраивались, пока он решал, что это будет за песня, и не смог выбрать ничего лучше, чем маленькую сказку.

Данковский плотнее закутался в плед и прильнул к его спине, устроив голову на плече. Он слушал молча, как делал очень, очень редко, не отвлекаясь на какие-то свои записи, не думая ни о каких связях, закономерностях и причинах, позволяя песне унести себя куда-то далеко отсюда и оставив повествование где-то на задворках сознания. «У Артемия хороший голос», — промелькнуло в голове вместе с приятной истомой внутри, прежде чем он так и задремал, прижавшись к тёплому телу. В какой-нибудь похожей сказке или старой легенде он, может быть, стал бы путеводом для заплутавшего путника, а мыслители будущего превратили бы это в метафору, опуская детали, но об этом учёный уже и не думал.

Последний раз Артемий играл в собственном доме так давно, что едва ли мог теперь вспомнить, как это бывает. Звон струн непривычно разлетался в небольшом пространстве комнаты, делая её ещё более замкнутой. Голос же его, сейчас и без того негромкий, будто утопал в полумраке, растворялся в нём, подобно всему, что не освещала свеча. Когда же он замолк, полной тишине мешал лишь поднявшийся ветер, угрожавший принести с собой грозу. С тяжёлым вздохом Артемий поставил гитару, уложил уснувшего учёного и отправился проверять, крепко ли заперты все окна и двери, и надеясь, что отец уже успел добраться до Каменного двора. Глядя, как под порывами ветра старая покосившаяся калитка грозится вылететь из петель, он подумал, как же дела будут идти дальше, а потом вернулся в постель, прижав учёного к себе с каким-то трепетом и тревогой.

Когда после не самого лёгкого разговора Данковский всё же согласился перенести свои вещи в дом Бурахов, оставаться здесь чаще стало казаться Артемию не такой плохой идеей. Учёный проводил день за днём, погружённый в свою работу, и наблюдение за этим доставляло молодому Бураху своеобразное успокаивающее удовольствие. Вся его сосредоточенность, и внимание к предмету изучения создавали вокруг Данковского особую ауру, к которой неосознанно тянешься. И Артемий просто не мог не стараться оставаться дома, иногда даже вопреки зову тосковавшей степи или приглашениям заскучавших от тишины пьянчуг. Даниил, замечая это, улыбался явно чуть счастливее, чем сам рассчитывал. Дров для камина было немного, еды тоже, но пока им хватало на жизнь и на силы для работы, никто и не думал жаловаться. Отец, узнав обо всём, даже не стал заострять на этом внимание и «позволил молодым жить своей жизнью». Но Артемий знал, что дело было не в его незаинтересованности. Дело было в Симоне Каине.

Город хранил в себе много «диковин» — волю и голос степи, музыканта, что был способен услышать её голос, высокие лестницы в никуда, хрустальную башню грёз, хранительниц-колдуний, Хозяек, теперь уже покойных. Одной из таких диковин был Симон Каин. Колдун ли, чернокнижник, добрый волшебник ли, Симон едва ли мог называться обычным человеком. Городу он был, как степи когда-то были шаманы давно ушедших племён, и даже больше, важнее. Для Даниила он был ворохом загадок, к которым так важно было подобрать ключ. Он ненароком вслушивался в сплетни горожан, что твердили о его бессмертии и будто даже не пустословили, словно между делом интересовался у Артемия, но пока тот подозрительно хмурился на этот интерес и отвечал односложно.

Артемий, откровенно говоря, недолюбливал Симона. Всё в этом человеке было ему если не чуждо, то непонятно. И дело было даже не в его походке, вечно будто возвышенной над всем миром, не во взгляде, одновременно горящем, но холодном, и даже не в общем его виде, делавшем его похожим на какую-то современную версию волшебника с посохом. Для Артемия Симон Каин оказался слишком… громким. Голос его, шаг его, сами мысли его звенели громко, тревожно, перекрикивая песни мироздания, делая их тихими и жалкими, а подпевал ему сам Многогранник — детище как будто его одного, его мечта и его труд. Степь такого не любила, не любил и Бурах, чёрно думая иногда, что в этом и кроется причина неспособности вновь услышать. Отец, слушая эти доводы, лишь качал головой и говорил, что всё куда, куда сложнее... и как же это выводило Артемия. Так сильно, что после последнего такого разговора он не рисковал брать гитару в руки почти весь день, пытаясь очистить голову тихим шорохом степных песен. Вечером, вернувшись в дом, он застал Данковского за попыткой извлечь из его гитары хоть какой-то сносный мотив — в научных целях или нет, он так и не понял, но зрелище это была настолько не таким, что Артемий разразился громким смехом. Смех вышел истеричным и опустошающим, и потом они несколько минут сидели в полной тишине, пока Даниил не придвинулся ближе и со всей возможной деликатностью не уговорил Артемия рассказать всё, будто невзначай взяв за руки.

Сколько лет это продолжается, Артемий вряд ли мог с уверенностью сказать, но первое воспоминание он относил ко времени, когда уже перестал считать себя ребёнком. Отец тогда зачем-то усадил его перед собой на кухне, долго молчал, прежде чем сказать тихо: «Мне нужно будет уйти. Надолго». Артемий не успел спросить, куда и на сколько — Исидор сам, помрачнев ещё больше, продолжил: «Видел башню, что построили приезжие архитекторы вместе с Каиными? Меня не будет всю зиму, сынок. Так нужно, так будет лучше для всех. Я бы не сделал этого, если бы не был уверен, что ты будешь в порядке. Ты уже не маленький и сможешь о себе позаботиться. Я оставлю тебе всё необходимое, но если вдруг что-то срочно понадобится, обратись к старшему Ольгимскому, если какая беда — иди к капитану Равелю, но не злоупотребляй их добротой к тебе. Я вернусь весной, когда пройдёт последний снег. И всё будет по-старому, вот увидишь. Ты только потерпи немного. И пойми меня».

Артемий не понял, до сих пор не понял, к Равелю и Ольгимскому никогда не обращался, а к Многограннику не приближался. Всё, безусловно, не стало по-старому. Или он сам уже не мог по-старому. Откуда-то взялась вот эта ответственность, гитара в руках и шёпот степи и города. У Артемия так закончилось детство, у Исидора исчез блеск в глазах и «Симон» в разговорах, остался лишь «Каин». Башня да Каин. Да и от самого Каина мало что осталось такого, от чего горожане порой едва ли не трепетали перед ним. Следующей зимой после постройки бумажного титана Многогранника скончалась Нина, спустя несколько лет — Виктория. Меньше года назад оставила город и Катерина, и не было более ни единой Хозяйки в городе, что оберегала бы и защищала, а Симон спрятал под фальшивым безразличием элементарный человеческий страх.

Даниил слушал молча, как раньше делал очень редко, но в последнее время всё чаще. Тогда Артемий и не задумался о причинах этого поведения. Только поднялся с места, повёл плечами и обронил, взглянув на стихший за окном вечер:

— Надеюсь, ты привёз с собой достаточно тёплых вещей. Как сентябрь закончится, будут морозы. Сильнее, чем раньше.

Даниил проводил его, покидавшего комнату, нечитаемым взглядом и по-прежнему не произнёс ни слова. До полуночи с кухни слышались тихие переборы струн.

Данковскому ещё не довелось встретиться с Симоном Каиным, но ходившие вокруг его личности слухи странно… волновали. Артемий его недолюбливал, Исидор отмалчивался, горожане путались в своих же сплетнях. Андрей, уверявший, что работал с ним, Ева, жившая в паре метров и явно имевшая некое подобие дружбы с племянницей Каина, Марией, уходили от вопросов, иногда позволяя себе странную усмешку. Ничего нельзя было узнать, и Симон оставался одной большой-маленькой загадкой, которую Даниил при таких обстоятельствах уже и не надеялся разгадать.

Морозы ударили раньше ожидаемого.

Даниил тогда спал слишком чутко, будто предчувствуя, и проснулся от шороха и отсутствия тепла под боком. Разлепив глаза, он сквозь пелену сна разглядел морозные узоры на узком окне и приподнявшегося на локте Артемия и услышал тихое: «Нет», после чего Бурах, как ужаленный, подорвался с места.

— В чём дело?

На вопрос Артемий не отреагировал, с молниеносной скоростью натягивая свитер и брюки, и бегом спустился вниз.

Отец стоял у ворот, одетый в тонкую рубаху, явно за своим негодованием не замечающий мороза. Уперев руки в бока, он оглядывал покрывшиеся изморозью землю, ветви редких деревьев и траву и, заслышав скрип входной двери, обернулся.

— И полугода не прошло, — сказал старший Бурах почти в растерянности и развёл руками. Артемий не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как дать отцу тёплую куртку и промолчать — тот, похоже, и сам был не в восторге. Исидор тяжело двинулся в сторону Каменного двора, и Артемий вдруг не нашёл в себе сил сойти с крыльца, пойти следом. Ноги как гвоздями прибили к деревянным ступенькам, под ногами горожан скрипел мельчайший слой снега, лёд звенел на обвислых ветвях, перекрывая в ушах все остальные звуки.

Из оцепенения его вывело лёгкое прикосновение к руке. Во взгляде учёного читался ожидаемый вопрос. Но он ни на чём не настаивал, и Артемий вдруг ощутил себя благодарным, как никогда, и на считанные мгновения переплел их пальцы, а потом со вздохом покинул двор.

Не сказать, что Каменный двор был оживлённым людным местом, а маленькая соборная площадь напротив особняков Каиных — и подавно. Вот и сейчас здесь не было никого. Лишь отец, Ева с Марией (Артемия едва не дёрнуло от вида её голых ступней — о чём эта дурёха думает?), да пара зевак помимо них с Даниилом.

— Это своего рода что, проводы? — тот явно пытался хоть как-то отвлечь Бураха от собственных мыслей, вывести его хоть на короткий разговор. Но он молчал. Ева, заметив учёного, подбежала к нему и обняла, и Даниил не смог не обнять её в ответ, улыбнувшись. Одетая в лёгкое пальтишко, она подхватила его под локоть и повела ближе к ней. К Башне.

В морозном воздухе черты Многогранника словно обострились, вспарывая рассветное небо, и Артемий невольно замер, рассматривая его и чувствуя, как всё внутри вскипает в негодовании. С каждым годом эта химера будто делалась только выше, громче в своей особой песне на другой частоте. Артемий Бурах не мог любить это превозносимое величие башни, она же в ответ не могла любить его песен, и вопрос, для кого же это станет невыносимее, с каждым годом становился лишь острее.

Внимание его привлёк смех. Звонкий и добрый, который в городе едва ли услышишь даже от детей. Ева что-то с восторженным выражением лица разъясняла учёному, периодически указывая на Многогранник, Мария временами прерывала её, подсказывая что-то, а Данковский… улыбался. Спокойно, открыто, искренне. Когда он улыбался в последний раз? Или Артемий просто не смотрел?

Чувствуя что-то серое, разрастающееся внутри, неприятное на ощупь и фальшивящее, Бурах приблизился к ним и вслушался.

— Для горожан он всё равно, что царство Снов. Чего не пожелаешь, всё узришь, всё прочувствуешь. Но башня — нечто большее, — заговорщически вещала Мария, — она и мечта, и кошмар. Тайна и разгадка, цель и инструмент. То, что ты и искал всю свою жизнь. Подумай. Однажды и мы все…

— Всё проповеди свои ведёшь, Каина. Как только язык не отвалился, — грозной тенью Артемий возник за их спинами. Ева съёжилась от беспокойства, что всегда охватывало её в его присутствии, но продолжала прожигать взглядом, а Мария, напротив, вздёрнула подбородок и уставилась на подошедшего младшего Бураха.

— Чего тебе, менестрель? — последнее слово она всегда произносила тоном особенным, далеко не двусмысленным. От такого тона любой горожанин предпочитал держаться подальше. — Не порть людям настроение. Убирайся, и без тебя разберутся.

— Я отца своего пришёл проводить, наследница Нинина, и уходить сейчас не собираюсь. Кто ж виноват, что ты к башне бегаешь от маминых колыбельных прятаться.

Каину всю передёрнуло, в её тёмных колдовских глазах вспыхнуло ледяное пламя. Ева в растерянности прижала руку ко рту, отводя взгляд. Одному Данковскому происходящее было невдомёк — у него на гранях сознания покойные Хозяйки ещё не пели своих отравляющих реквиемов, как пели другим горожанам.

— Как ты смеешь…

— Оставь это, Мария, — Ян дёрнула подругу за рукав её пальто, всё ещё не рискуя глядеть на Бураха. — Нечего с ним распинаться.

— Да что со всеми вами? — наконец смог напомнить о своём присутствии Данковский.

— Они сейчас тебе мёда в уши нальют, какой наш Многогранник чудесный и прекрасный, — Артемий уже не сдерживал скопившегося в голосе яда, — прямо крепость из сказок. На деле — такая же тюрьма, клетка, где тебе дают галлюциногенное, чтобы ты не рыпался.

— В тебе детская обида говорит, маленький Бурах, — Мария усмехнулась. — Сам не ведаешь, что несёшь.

— Оставил бы ты это ребячество, Артемий, — Даниил старался говорить нейтральным тоном, но в его голосе сквозило раздражение, отчего Артемий в смятении замолк. Как мог он не видеть этих очевидных… манипуляций? — Я всё понимаю, но тебе не кажется, что ты ведёшь себя неподобающе?

Что они успели ему наплести?

Продолжить эту неплодотворную перепалку они не смогли — Ева уставилась куда-то за спину Бураху и не сводила взгляда. Он обернулся, и плечи его невольно поникли, а до ушей долетела тихая усмешка Марии.

Симон Каин неспешным шагом вышел за пределы своего особняка, и под шагами его брусчатка словно покрывалась льдом — Артемий едва ли не слышал хруст. Каин шёл так, словно вся эта улица, весь город принадлежат ему одному. Проигнорировав их маленькую группу, он прошествовал к Исидору и замер напротив него, улыбнувшись.

— Что-то рановато вы, мастер Каин, — сухо отозвался старший Бурах. Улыбка Симона обрела стальной оттенок, и он перевёл взгляд на Многогранник.

— Успел заскучать, — ответил он без уточнений, и голос его будто эхом пронёсся по Каменному двору. Он молчал с мгновение, и вдруг обратился к Артемию: — Рад видеть вас, молодой человек. Вновь провожаете своего родителя, или же, я осмелюсь надеяться…

— Не надейтесь. Просто уже делайте, что должны, — неведанное за все эти годы негодование раздувалось в нём, и он вдруг он отчаянно захотел покончить со всем этим, — до весны…

— Так вот какой вы.

Резкая тишина повисла на площади. Холодные глаза Каина впились в того, о ком до сего момента успели забыть. Данковский глядел сосредоточенно и будто в ожидании, не сводя взгляда с Симона. В этой почти знаменательной встрече наэлектризовалось само пространство, а Артемий едва сдержал порыв захлопнуть уши — для него пространство зазвенело визжащим ультразвуком. Вместо этого он осторожно взял Даниила за локоть и аккуратно приблизил к себе, на что тот едва ли отреагировал, сосредоточенный на ином. Больше не произнеслось ни слова. Симон усмехнулся и развернулся в сторону моста к башне.

— До весны, Артемий, — Исидор кивнул, напоследок задержав взгляд на учёном, после чего последовал за Каиным.

Зеваки разошлись, зрители из окон близлежащих домов закрыли ставни, даже Ева с Марией удалились, тихо смеясь и греясь в полуобъятиях друг друга. Даниил не сводил взгляда с Башни.

— Я слишком редко сюда наведывался, — произнёс он прежде, чем Артемий успел сказать хоть что-то, — теперь не могу не думать, что потерял целую вечность.

— Они придут весной, — Артемий говорил как можно спокойнее, но он не мог игнорировать это чувство, близкое к панике — ультразвук внутри граничил с абсолютной тьмой и грозным перебором струн, а взгляд Даниила был слишком отстранённым, словно грани башни пронзали и небо, и сознание миллиметровой толщиной чертежей, и его рука осторожно выскальзывала из хватки Бураха. — А Симон и вовсе сам себе хозяин — ходит где и когда вздумается. Спросишь, что хочешь.

— Если ещё увидим эту самую весну, — Бурах удержался от язвительного ответа, завидев, как учёный плотнее запахнул плащ, — холодает.

Верно. Он совсем забыл обо всём этом. Что-то щёлкнуло вдруг от осознания этого факта.

— Что же, оставлю вас наедине, — он всунул руки в карманы, пытаясь согреть их. — Я пойду.

— Куда? — Даниил мигом обернулся, на что Артемий, признаться, малодушно не рассчитывал.

— Нужно всё закончить. Пока не наступил декабрь, сам понимаешь.

— Что же… Тогда заканчивай. Я буду дома.

Голос Данковского вдруг — натянутая струна, он сам на двух её концах — искренне пытается быть здесь, с ним, но глаза… Они так и рвутся взглянуть на башню вновь.

— Раз пришли морозы, нужно подготовиться. Наколоть дров, — Даниил говорил как-то отстранённо вслед медленно удаляющемуся Артемию, не двигаясь с места, словно на деле это его совсем не волновало. — Проверить запасы — поезда наверняка перестанут ходить из-за снегов, и магазины опустеют…

Ветер доносил до Бураха все эти слова вместо желанных нот. Это раздражало.

Он теперь почти не ходил домой. Он пытался писать там, но стены, слишком рано ставшие чужими, вдруг вновь давили. Степь молчала, отзываясь страдальческим мычанием вольных стад где-то вдалеке, когда он приходил к ней с самой настоящей надеждой. Травам было уже слишком холодно, чтобы вторить его пению. Даже из подвала бара пропало для Бураха всякое чувство того своеобразного гостеприимства — мало кто оставался послушать тихие песни надолго. Все знали, что алкоголем всю семью, где есть и жена, и дети, не согреть, а вот на заводах Ольгимского можно и заработать, и что-нибудь нужное стащить. Песня не согревала душу даже самым отпетым пьянчугам, и Артемию оставалось лишь безвольно наблюдать со сцены за полупустым залом, да таким взглядом, что даже бармен втихую от хозяина наливал ему за счёт заведения. Его тоже уже не грело. И он метался по городу, цепляясь даже не за надежду — за упрямство, за злость, приходящую с мыслью: «Как же без песни? Как быть без неё? Что тогда останется?». Потом, правда, ему было скорее пусто, чем зло. В доме Бурахов он появлялся уже не поздними вечерами, а через день. В один из таких дней он увидел, как по комнате тут и там лежат вещи бакалавра, а на кровати стоит открытый чемодан, рядом с которым бакалавр и приземлился, сцепив руки в замок.

— Поезда уже не ходят, — заключил он пусто, поняв, что Артемий прожигает его взглядом. — Ходил в вашу Управу за билетом.

Артемий бы закрыл и убрал чемодан, достал бы какой полушубок, пусть и поеденный молью, сел бы рядом, согрел бы, взял бы его руки в свои и говорил бы — говорил бы как никогда много, потому что слова теперь были всем, что у него было. Ни музыки, ни решительных действий, только бесконечный поток обещаний и просьб — пройдём, закончится, вернётся, забудется, наладится, и он, может, и не до конца поверит, но будет знать — он пройдёт через это неверие не один.

Артемий закрыл и убрал чемодан с кровати. Оглушительная тишина в его ушах, в которой он едва ли не слышал, как опускаются на снег снежинки, была громче всех тех слов, что он мог бы произнести, и он, тяжело двигаясь, скинул ботинки, куртку, и улёгся к стене лицом, молча. Он не заснул быстро, но тишина навалилась плотным одеялом вместе с невыносимым чувством вины и совершённой ошибки, и противная дрёма укрыла его от мира.

Даниил Данковский не находил более никаких ответов, замерев, как за кулисами наблюдатель. Не появлялось даже новых вопросов, кроме стандартных «Где взять ещё еды», «Не отсырели ли дрова», «Есть ли смысл выходить из дому в лавку в такой час, или лучше вернуться к работе» (а за собой он замечал, что работает чертовски мало). Он жил в самых разных условиях, порой даже и в тех, что похуже, но отчего-то сейчас внутри особенно ныло. От холодов и сквозняков, с которыми он боролся впустую, от всё уменьшающихся запасов, что неминуемо съедались или портились от холода, от пустого взгляда Артемия и его пропавшей музыки, к которой он, как выяснилось, жутко привязался, как и к её исполнителю, да даже от горожан, что поскальзывались на замёрзших дорожках и которым он лечил переломы. От неизвестности, наверное, в первую очередь.

Иногда его с головой накрывала злоба. Чистая, приносящая ясное осознание — никакие песни здесь не помогут. Лгал ли Артемий с самого начала их знакомства, или просто сам беспричинно верил в некое своё высшее предназначение, он не знал, да разве и имело это значение? Ничего не помогало этому несчастному городку и вряд ли уже могло помочь. Ничто не могло помочь ему самому.

Иногда учёный видел Бураха в стороне степи, рисковал даже окликать его — но ветер будто смеялся над ним, уносил его оклик в другом направлении. Ветра сошли с ума, они хлестали прохожих, упивались их холодными слезами, в снежные дни закрывали всякий обзор. Даниил уткнулся в ворот своего плаща, сдерживая дрожь от того, что так и не нашёл ничего теплее, и не разбирал, куда идёт. Денег оставались считанные монеты, и те уходили на крошечные спички и последние капли керосина, а орехи, от которых толку для них, взрослых мужчин, было мало, были обменены у детей на сухари — лучше, чем ничего, и Даниил это прекрасно понимал, но в какой-то остервенело потерянной манере позволял ветру тащить его. Пусть делает, что хочет.

Он и дотащил. Так, что Данковский поскользнулся на Площади Мост.

Увидев возвышающийся над ним в снисходительной усмешке Многогранник, учёный разглядывал его с пару мгновений, лишь потом поднявшись. Впервые спустя столько недель он услышал что-то, кроме завываний ветра, хлопающих дверей и болезненных стонов простывших и поранившихся горожан. То был тихий, особенный звон на частоте, близкой к гулу. Он вслушался и потерялся в этом звуке на какое-то время, глядел, как зачарованный на то, как эта конструкция из картона переливается, подобно хрустальным фигурам на солнце, от пробиравшегося к ней внутрь мороза. Приглядевшись, на одном из пролётов бесконечной лестницы Даниил разглядел фигуру. То Симон Каин наблюдал за ним неподвижно, и губы его растянулись в странном подобии улыбки, стоило им столкнуться взглядами.

Холод глаз пронизал его через всю площадь, и он не мог, не мог не смотреть, пока звенел в своей непрекращающейся мелодии Многогранник. И Каменный двор был ограждён от всего мира, оставляя их наедине в этом странном молчаливом разговоре. На считанные мгновения, когда музыка башни прямо дошла до сознания учёного, ему вдруг показалось, что та проигрывает знакомые аккорды...

Сердце его дрогнуло, он резко развернулся, едва не упав вновь, и стремительным шагом направился прочь. Зажечь камин, может, сварганить обед из остатков продуктов, а то как иначе… Он уже запамятовать успел, как это — иначе. Как давно пришли морозы?

Камин тихо потрескивал, и звук этот успокаивал Даниила, пока он грел руки и переодевался, стараясь не касаться замёрзшими ладонями тела. Мерные звуки треска поленьев захватили его внимание, убаюкали мысли, и он и не заметил, как скрипнула входная дверь.

Симон с мгновение разглядывал, как осторожно и аккуратно, несмотря на весь сумбур в голове и в жизни, человек без ответов складывает шейный платок, стянутый с шеи, пока не заметил гостя в тусклом маленьком зеркале.

— Разве вы не должны сейчас быть в Башне? — он спросил ровно, едва ли не сухо, но Каин видел, как дрогнули пальцы, как на мгновение дёрнулись уголки губ.

— Разве вы не должны сейчас быть совсем, совсем не здесь? — спросил он в ответ. Даниил, нахмурившись, обернулся.

Разговор был долгий и нелёгкий. Данковскому казалось, что его наизнанку вывернули, разодрали швы, перешили на свой лад и свернули обратно, оставив наедине с самим собой. Симон ушёл точно также, как появился — ожидаемо, но всё равно вдруг, после таких хитрых уговоров и убеждений, пронизывающих речей и красочных слов. Напоследок он лишь вручил учёному кусок чего-то прозрачного, похожего одновременно на стекло и хрусталь, сквозь который пробивались чернильные письмена.

— Что это? — спросил он тихо. Симон усмехнулся, обдумывая, как лучше ответить.

— Ваш билет.

Его удаляющиеся шаги хрустели на снегу, пока Даниил боролся с желанием сжать «билет» в руке — до хруста, до крови из ранок, чтоб текла, пока через осколки не перестанет пробиваться хоть крупица света. Он тяжело опустился на застеленную кровать и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь углубиться в собственные мысли, расслышать хоть какое-то решение. Не смог. Вздрогнул, заслышав на границе сознания голоса, принадлежавшие совсем не ему.

Они походили на шипение змей, но были звонкими, чёткими и оттого более жуткими. Он невольно затаил дыхание, вслушиваясь и одновременно страшась это делать.

_— Так сложно решить…_

_— Как можно ставить человека перед таким выбором…_

_— А ведь вопрос — о жизни и смерти…_

Даниил невольно заозирался, но его окружала лишь всё та же комната, с морозным узором на окне, с пылью на поверхности комода и тишиной. Он подорвался с места и отложил свой «билет», принялся нервно хрустеть пальцами, пытаясь заполнить пространство хоть какими-то звуками. Ему срочно нужно было отвлечься — сесть за работу, приготовить некое подобие ужина, проверить соседа, слёгшего с ангиной…

_— Это не бегство…_

_— Может, это к лучшему — поможешь себе…_

_— …поможешь и ближнему. Тому, кого любишь._

_— Ему будет больно…_

_— Но кому не больней?..._

Сердце Данковского невольно сжалось при мысли о Бурахе. Что будет с ним, когда он вернётся в дом и обнаружит его в совершенной пустоте и тьме?

И будет ли хоть что-то?..

_— Упускать шанс — чревато…_

_— Другие глотки бы передрали…_

_— Смотри, как бы за твоей не пришли…_

Зажмурившись, он глубоко вздохнул, но стоило открыть глаза, как те вновь зацепились за стекляшку. Он неуверенно приблизил её к лицу, вглядываясь, поднял к свету лампы и вздрогнул — на считанное мгновение в блёклом подобии отражения ему померещилась женщина со спутанными волосами, за которыми нельзя было разглядеть лица.

_— Никто не свят…_

_— Никто не безвинен…_

_— Зима жестока…_

_— За что себя винить? За что осуждать…_

_— Когда можно просто взять то, что должно…_

_— Кто-то всегда да останется…_

_— Зачем же теперь губить себя…_

За тяжёлым вздохом вдруг последовал кашель. Неприятный, удушающий, благо короткий. Он окинул взглядом окружающее пространство, потом посмотрел в окно, вглядываясь долго, долго, пока белый цвет не начал давить на глаза. Снаружи ничего не менялось. Что-то менялось в нём самом.

По дороге к Башне он словно не видел и не слышал ничего. Ветер дул в спину, будто сопровождая под руку, подбадривая и ускоряя шаг непринуждённым насвистыванием. Поднимался учёный бесконечно долго, сперва боясь поскользнуться и рухнуть вниз с тонких пролётов, но потом понял, что поверхность Многогранника едва ли была восприимчива к погоде города. На последних ступенях, прежде чем показать странным ребятам в собачьих масках свой билет, Даниил вдруг различил сквозь разнобойный звон башни мелодию — незнакомую, но чёткую, выделявшуюся в какофонии перезвона.

— Убери свою стекляшку, учёный, нам её не надо, — от слушания его оторвал «страж». — В Агатовой Яме будешь демонстрировать.

Агатовая Яма была маленьким отражением внутренностей Многогранника. Погружённая в сумрак, скрывающая истинные письмена на стенах, она представила ему Каспара — мальчика с сердцем бессмертного существа, слишком тяжёлым, чтобы быть частью ребёнка. Он осмотрел осколок, что ему вручили, и молча кивнул.

Даниил Данковский исчез в надземном царстве, не рискуя оглядываться вниз и прислушиваться, не звучит ли там где знакомая гитара.

Артемий вернулся домой за полночь. Впервые в кабаке Стаматина он пил дольше, чем выступал, но блаженный туман не окутывал мозг, и он, удручённый, ушёл. Он шагал по наметённым за день сугробам, тревожно ускоряя шаг. У самого двора он остановился, окидывая взглядом погруженный в тьму дом. Данковский уже спит?

Неприятный холод заставил поёжиться, но он всё же повесил куртку и прошёл по коридору. Поленья в камине угасли окончательно. В беспокойстве пройдя на второй этаж, Артемий прислушался к абсолютной тишине, в которой не было ничего — ни ветра за окном, ни шороха мышей за стеной, ни единого вздоха. Спальня пустовала — впервые за всё последнее время.

«Гостит у Евы», «решил пройтись», «вышел в бакалею», плевать, что на дворе ночь, где-то ведь он ходит? И вернётся с минуты на минуту?

Мысли эти были — как натянутая до предела струна, что лопнула, стоило заметить красный платок, будто невзначай забытый на кровати. Мало ли, бывает.

Не у этого человека.

Едва ли не дрожащей рукой Бурах взял кусок ткани, беспамятно сжал его в руках и зажмурился. Ушёл. Не вернётся.

Мысль эта обожгла раскалённым бичом, одновременно отрезвляя и вызывая дурноту при позорном позволенном: «Лучше бы забрали холода. Так было бы легче».

Он трепетно скомкал платок, коснулся его губами и оказался погружён в пучину собственных мыслей, выискивая среди них решение. И он решил. В темноте комнаты он судорожно нашарил гриф гитары, цепляясь за единственное настоящее и верное, подхватил её и покинул дом.

Кажется, на лишь полпути он осознал, что не взял куртку, но было уже совсем, совсем не до того. Если всё получится, он вернётся домой со скоростью ветра, невзирая ни на что, а если нет… То там уже и неважно будет. Сапоги утопали в снегу, руки краснели от хлеставшего ветра, а взор застилала ночь. Голова Бураха была вдруг пуста весь его недолгий путь до моста через Горхон. А потом он услышал её.

В неверии молодой Бурах вскинул голову и принялся озираться по сторонам, решив было, что это чья-то злая шутка. Но нет. Звуки шли с того берега, сомнений и быть не могло. Артемий с замершим сердцем расслышал мотив — незнакомый, настоящий и прекрасный. Он невольно помотал головой, хмурясь — неужели ловушка Многогранника? Не может в его гранях появляться такое, это противоречило самой его природе. Не могла та самая родиться здесь и сейчас, но если это вдруг была она, Артемий окажется последним идиотом, если проигнорирует её. Но у дороги его сейчас совсем другая цель, как может он…

Мотив совершенно точно прозвенел вновь, и сердце у Бураха затрепетало. Если не настоящая, если химера — забываться нельзя, так решил он. Он узелком повязал красный платок на запястье и двинулся через мост. Башня легко забирает твоё внимание, а ему совсем нельзя было этого допускать. Можно было считать ступени, можно было перебирать, что сказать Данковскому, но эта пустота уходящей осени, её холод слишком сильно наложили свой опечаток. Артемий вслушался, слушал с упоением и ускорял шаг, не замечая пролётов и сотни ступеней, которые будто всё не заканчивались, подобно мелодии — она уходила всё вверх и вверх, цепляя его крюком и уводя за собой, как на поводке.

Артемий, наконец, остановился. Кончились ступени, и перед ним предстала небольшая площадка, на которой его встретили два забавных мальца в собачьих масках.

— Тебе восемнадцать есть? — сразу спросил один, и вопрос его и впрямь прозвучал, как щенячий рык.

— Есть. И что с того?

— Может, билетик есть? — спросила рядом стоящая девчушка в такой же маске.

— Билета нет.

— Тогда чего ты здесь забыл? — рыкнул вновь первый. — Развернулся и пошёл вон.

— Мне очень в Башню надо, ребята. Пустили бы вы меня.

— Много кому надо, и что нам теперь прикажешь делать? Ты чем особенный? Давай, не топчись здесь.

Артемий в попытке понять, что ему делать дальше, зацепился взглядом за другую «стражницу». Совершенно точно она разглядывала его, хотя в маске и нельзя было сказать наверняка, но он чувствовал её любопытный взгляд.

— Видишь что-то интересное? — спросил он вкрадчиво, цепляясь за шанс.

— А ты ведь… Исидора сын? Похожи вы с ним очень.

— Верно. А ты с ним знакома, да?

— Да кто ж из наших не знаком?..

— Это который играет ещё?! — поинтересовался другой псиглавец и вновь повернулся к Артемию. — Мне сестра рассказывала — красиво, говорит.

— Ещё и Бураха сын… Может, у него срочное что?

— Вот что, Бурах. Пойдёшь в Агатовую Яму, не дальше. Подойдёшь к Хану — он и решит. Понял?

Маленькое королевство детей — как он мог забыть, что не один Симон присвоил себе верховенство над грёзами и снами. Говорить об этом как о детской забаве маленьких мечтателей было чревато для всех — слишком сильно затёрлась грань между игрой и реальностью. Была ли тому виной детская восприимчивость или чары Многогранника — Артемий не знал, и единственное, что здесь он знал наверняка — дети возвращались. Взрослые — нет.

Хан, он же Каспар Каин, был Симоновым племянником, что, пожалуй, многое объясняло, и Исидор иногда делился, что боится, как бы у наследника Виктора взгляд не стал, как у его дяди, тогда не на что городу надеяться. И теперь, видя мальчика впервые, Артемий не мог сказать, что не разделяет опасений отца.

— Сын Исидора? И что с того? — Хан взглянул на гостя, явно прикидывая, насколько тот способен нарушить здешний порядок. — Я испытываю к вашему отцу исключительное уважение, но даже так не вижу причин вас пускать.

— Мне ваш Многогранник не сдался. Мне… мне просто нужно забрать одного человека, пока тот ещё больше ошибок не наделал.

— Так вы про учёного? Он пришёл сам, вам не от чего его спасать. И даже если бы дела обстояли иначе, нельзя просто забрать у Башни человека, как бы вам того ни хотелось.

— Тогда просто дай мне войти. Ненадолго. Можешь даже время отсчитывать — я уйду совсем скоро.

— Вы меня не слушаете, потому что упрямы или потому что считаете, что слову ребёнка цена — грош? Вы не можете войти. Взрослым ход только с дозволения дяди.

Тон маленького лидера королевства детей был беспрекословен, и Бурах со вздохом отступил, игнорируя шепотки сидевших здесь же верных псиглавцев.

— Я думал, ты тоже руководишь порядками в Башне.

— В основном. Дядя… выдвигает некоторые свои правила, которые не противоречат нашим, не более.

Артемий кивнул и, не придумав ничего лучше, уселся на пол в абсолютном молчании.

— Вы не собираетесь уходить, верно? — Хан говорил напряжённо, но не двигался с места. Впустив Бураха единожды в Агатовую Яму, он не мог теперь выставить его вон, как бы ни хотел. Какое-то время прошло в мрачной тишине, и когда Хан уже намеревался сам удалиться по своим делам, Артемий будничным тоном поинтересовался:

— Хочешь, сыграю тебе?

— Вы же не думаете меня так задобрить? — Хан даже подивился такой откровенной манипуляции.

— И в мыслях не было, — это было не совсем правдой, но Артемий отгонял эту мысль от самого себя, — но раз уж я здесь? А то ведь так и будем сидеть, как сцепившиеся.

И, не выслушав ответа, он подхватил гитару, настроил на слух и дал первый аккорд. Не будучи сперва уверенным в выборе песни, он теперь всё твёрдо решил, и, убедившись, что приковал к себе внимание, заиграл.

Дети лишь были наслышаны о его музыке — Бурах редко играл тем, кто предпочитал улочки города, да и те не были заинтересованы в этом. Дети же из Многогранника находили то, что может им дать Башня, куда более интересным. Какое дело было им до скучного взрослого со старой гитарой?

За мажорным мотивом скрывалась история о затерявшихся звёздах и разбившихся небосводах, слишком метафоричная для чтения нотаций, но столь трепетная в своей сути, что однажды Артемий довёл одну свою слушательницу до слёз. И сама она когда-то сломала в нём что-то, о чём он уже успел позабыть, но сейчас, хоть он и не видел реакции своих слушателей, прикрыв глаза, он знал, что те не сводят с него взгляда. И когда он вновь посмотрел на них, закончив, те медленно перевели взгляд на своего вожака. И когда Бурах взглянул на Каспара вместе с ними, всякая тревога пропала из его сердца.

— Иди, — прошептал резко надломившимся тоном тот и отошёл в сторону, открывая взору Артемия рисунок на полу, — но предупреждаю сразу — я не знаю, что вы там увидите. Никто из взрослых не ходит здесь без приглашения Симона.

Даниил видел небо, покрывшееся золотыми трещинами. Он терялся в образах, что формировались в густых тёмных облаках, в именах, взметавшихся к черневшему полотну, в едином непрерывном гуле, отсвечивавшем перезвоном хрусталя, и древнем, могучем голосе, что был первобытнее самого естества. Он затерялся настолько, что на мгновение потерял собственное имя.

Осознание и простой человеческий испуг буквально вытолкнули Данковского за пределы грани, дав возможность прийти в себя и отдышаться. Он улыбнулся, хватаясь за ниточки столь острых ощущений, но, сумев нащупать лишь пустоту внутри, вздрогнул. Но ничего такого в этом не было, решил он для себя, всего лишь стресс последних дней сказался.

Многогранник был прекрасен. Даниилу иногда казалось, что своды его уходят далеко выше неба, так долго взлетал он по ступеням, сбиваясь со счёта, и так долго спускался к самому его основанию, что казалось, будто давно кончилась земная поверхность, и башня уходит в недра земли. Иной раз учёный с сакральным вниманием изучал письмена её граней, хоть и выходила полная бессмыслица из вычислений и абстрактных рассуждений, а потом ловил ладонями солнечный свет, сочившийся сквозь невидимый хрусталь забытым теплом зимнего солнца. Он чувствовал нечто, что, казалось, было ему уже недоступно. Безопасность. Знание, что здесь с ним ничего не случится. Иногда он оборачивался, чтобы будто бы сказать что-то кому-то, но, находя за спиной лишь группку детей или пустые ступени, лишь пожимал плечами. Не хотелось ему думать о подобных мелочах. Сейчас в его руках было маленькое царство Морфея, защищавшее его от серости и холода мира за гранями, и такой дар он не собирался растрачивать впустую.

_— Тебе была дарована такая возможность…_

_— Но ничто не бывает бесплатно…_

_— Даже не услуга за услугу, так, — шанс за шанс…_

Данковский оторвался от очередного изучения надписей и оглянулся. Никто из присутствующих детей не обращался к нему, да и не могут у детей быть такие голоса. Маленькая шутка хрустального замка.

_— Так какова была цена?..._

_— Кажется, у Бураха то было время…_

_— А что же у тебя? Дай-ка подумать…_

— Цена? — Даниил усмехнулся, обращаясь скорее к самому себе. — Чушь какая-то. Это не сделка. Здесь всё совсем иначе.

_— Имя?_

_— Разум?_

_— А душа? Душа есть у тебя?_

_— Нет и не было. Иначе был бы не здесь…_

_— А даже если и был — то совсем другим…_

Даниил Данковский к концепции души относился если не с недоверием, то хотя бы с определённым разумным скепсисом, в именах не видел сакрального смысла, а «забрать разум» и вовсе было невозможно.

_— Всё сразу…_

_— Безусловно…_

_— Совсем скоро ты заметишь…_

— Да, конечно, — вышло на грани саркастичного и почти самодовольного, — но только не в этот раз. Теперь всё очевидно иначе.

_— Иначе в отличие от чего?.._

_— Да и с чего бы?.._

_— Думаешь, ты первый такой?.._

_— Наглый…_

_— Самодовольный…_

_— Думаешь, ты особенный?.._

_— Думаешь, ты самый умный…_

_— Ухватил счастливый билет…_

_— И смотришь свысока…_

— Я всего лишь беру то, что мне предложили.

_— Тебе предложили сбежать…_

_— Но не более…_

_— Не вздумай жаловаться впредь…_

То не был стресс последних дней. Он должен был догадаться сразу, когда свет перестал греть руки, а ребёнок поделился, что сегодня утром к ним в дом приходил доктор и давал больной бабуле лекарства. Даниил совершенно точно помнил, что той женщине лекарства были уже не нужны, но совсем не помнил её лица. Он вообще вдруг заметил за собой, что многое забывает. Забвение настигало его семимильными шагами, и осознание этого заняло у него слишком много времени.

— Это какое-то недоразумение. Разве так должно быть? — он вздрогнул, но не сдвинулся с места, когда в отражении хрустальной грани заметил три женские фигуры, что исчезли, словно по щелчку.

_— Откровенно говоря, это с самого начала было недоразумением…_

_— Только вот отчитываться всё равно придётся…_

_— Быть может даже до конца своих дней…_

— Думал, тебе задаром достались золотые горы?

Из цепких лап сковавшего его напряжения учёного вырвал голос, совсем иной, нежели те, что не оставляли его уже как будто вечность. Он рискнул обернуться и тут же с облегчением вздохнул. Исидор присел на поверхность площадки и хлопнул по ней рядом. Даниил, устроившись на предложенном месте, взглянул вниз — многочисленные ступени Многогранника уходили далеко к его основанию, будто образуя воронку, которая утягивала и утягивала их.

Откровенно говоря, Исидор стал здесь единственной ниточкой, что соединяла учёного с миром вне Башни. Но иногда взгляд его был преисполнен такой печалью, что Данковский сомневался, стоило ли оно того.

— Всё ведь не всегда было так.

Даниил помнил как вчера — серые глаза, наполненные такой злостью, что даже на месте Симона он не осмелился бы в них заглянуть. Исидор был невиданно зол. «Как ты посмел?», «Что ты задумал?», «Пустил в ход столь откровенные манипуляции?» Даниил думал, что в Многограннике не было места подобному: злу, отчаянию. Потом он уже не был уверен ни в чём, особенно когда разозлённый Исидор взглянул на него, и в глазах его Данковский различил разочарование.

Но это, кажется, было уже достаточно давно.

— Он когда-то уверял меня, что чувство, что ведёт всех Каиных — любовь. Я потом всё думал, что это пустые слова. А сейчас не могу отделаться от мысли, что в этом заключена вся истина. Здесь раньше не было ни тепла, ни холода. Они слишком материальны, слишком осязаемы. Мир города работал по своим, пускай не понятным постороннему правилам, и всё в нём было закономерно. В Многограннике напротив, беспорядок и неупорядоченность — его естественное состояние. Каждый сам по себе, однако неразрывно связан с другим, и если один выходит из строя, другой непременно это ощущает. Так и вышло.

Даниил не совсем понимал, к чему эта речь, но не смог не спросить:

— И как же Многогранник «вышел из строя»? Это как-то связано с…

— Симон может до последнего отрицать, что он слишком сильно связан с Башней, — Исидор тускло улыбнулся, и в улыбке этой была только горечь, — но всем давно ясно, что это не так.

— Неужели ничего нельзя исправить только из-за его упрямства?

— Ты считаешь это упрямством? Артемий тоже так мне сказал однажды, вот ведь мальчишка, — старший Бурах зашёлся тихим смехом, а у учёного внутри вдруг всё скрутило.

_— Так, как там его звали?.._

_— Ты ведь уже забыл, не так ли?.._

Он не забыл. Едва не забыл, но сейчас оно всё снова было с ним, здесь. Музыка, голос, руки, имя. Всё это чуть не пропало.

— Мне… Похоже, мне пора.

— Куда же?

— Обратно. Я увидел всё, что хотел. Этого достаточно.

Исидор покачал головой, и после этого жеста Даниил понял, что не хочет дальше слышать ничего.

— Так это не работает. Не здесь.

— Я больше не могу здесь оставаться, — он сумел взять себя в руки и не дать своему голосу сорваться, — я должен вернуться.

— Оно, может, и так, но это всё равно ничего не изменит. Весной, быть может, — голос Исидора будто удалялся.

— К весне от меня ничего не останется. Или у меня не останется причин уйти. Я и так пробыл здесь слишком долго.

— Сколько же, по-твоему? — Даниилу вдруг до дрожи не нравился этот неуверенный тон, с которым был задан вопрос.

— Не знаю, но достаточно… Что вы имеете в виду?

— Боюсь, за пределами Башни едва ли прошли сутки…

_— Таковы порядки в надземных царствах…_

_— Дары благи, плата высока…_

_— Зачем теперь сокрушаться?.._

_— На этом держится сам ход мира…_

_— И в чём толк ругать демиургов?.._

Когда-то Даниил Данковский искал ответы. Он обошёл лишь малую часть того мира, что расстилался перед ним, и столько ответов было впереди, там — дальше. Но ему уже не были нужны ответы, понял он, чувствуя, как внутри всё сковывает, то ли просто так, то ли от страха. Теням, к сожалению, больше ничего не нужно. Тени надземных царств знают лишь постоянное ощущение сквозняка внутри и невыносимую тишину, от которой некуда деться, тени знают шёпот покойных Хозяек и умирающие души Хозяек молодых, но толку им от этого нет. Им вообще ни от чего толку нет. И осознание этого вдруг забрало из учёного все силы, и всё, что он сейчас мог, —это склониться над обрывом и закрыть глаза. Что толку от падения вниз.

— Пойдём домой.

Данковский зажмурился. Башня порой играла с ним, с тем, что от него оставалось, но никогда не было так противно. Она касалась его плеч осторожно, знакомо до дрожи в пальцах, что хотелось откинуться в этих руках. Она говорила таким знакомым голосом, что хотелось его перекричать.

— Взгляни на меня. Пойдём домой.

Глаза были — как настоящие. Родные, светлые, с оттенком грозы где-то на дне, и тут сомнений не оставалось.

— Это ты.

Учёный коснулся лица напротив — щека под пальцами знакомо кололась светлой щетиной.

Артемий осторожно перехватил ладонь Данковского и сжал в своей, и все его движения выдавали всю ту же осторожность, словно он и сам был до конца не уверен — не мираж ли.

Нет. Настоящий, живой.

И с этим осознанием Бурах прижал учёного к себе и держал, держал крепко, зажмурившись, боясь, что тот вот-вот исчезнет. Обнимал за плечи, целовал лицо, куда только мог дотянуться, чувствуя, как сцепляются за его спиной руки.

— Как ты сюда добрался? — глухо спросил Даниил, не поднимая лица. — Неужели Симон пустил тебя?

— Не то что бы…

— А Агатовая яма? Ты что же, и мимо детей прошёл? Каким образом, Артемий?

— Я спел. Я спел, и ни одна дверь не осталась закрытой. И так же мы вернёмся домой.

— Нет, — Данковский медленно отстранился, нахмурившись, — нет, не вернёмся.

— Вернёмся, непременно. Пока я шёл сюда, я услышал её. Ту самую, помнишь? Что зовёт весну и покой. Я сыграю её, и всё вернётся на круги своя, — уверял Артемий, игнорируя глухой смех учёного и тихое: «Поздно, поздно…». — Только идём со мной домой, прошу.

— Ты всегда такой самоуверенный? — спросил он вместо ответа, и за улыбкой его не было ничего, кроме пустоты.

— Думаю, что только когда смотрю на тебя.

Башня наполнилась громким, отчаянным смехом, который учёный был не в силах сдержать, а Артемий не был в силах его остановить, и потому просто смотрел и смотрел, пока всё не стихло, и хрустальные грани не перестали вторить Даниилу неестественным эхо.

— И что же ты видишь, когда смотришь на меня? — он подскочил на ноги и развёл руками. — Я уже давно не верю своим глазам, поэтому скажи мне, что ты видишь такого, что это подбадривает твой дух? Только тень меня? Что ты видишь, Артемий?

— Я вижу кого-то сильнее меня. Того, кто обошёл полстраны, кто всегда найдёт способ выжить, кто всегда будет искать ответы, но даст им ускользнуть в последний момент, потому что эта погоня стала целью, кто будет тянуться высоко, но, так и не взлетев, пожмёт плечами и найдёт силы пойти дальше. Я вижу того, кого люблю.

— И где же была твоя драгоценная любовь…

— Как бы тебе ни хотелось, я не могу уйти. Я даже не уверен, что теперь ты сам сможешь уйти, — голос Даниила был подобен натянутой струне — ровный, но готовый надорваться в любой момент.

— Я сделал то, что должен был, и если ты поможешь, мы сможем найти выход…

— Нет никакого выхода, Артемий! И музыка, чёрт возьми, не возвращает весну, и это не тебе с каждым годом тяжелее «звать» её, это само естество катится в бездну!

_— Это не его слова, так ты думаешь?.._

_— Ты думаешь, он сломан…_

_— Ты разочарован?.._

_— Тебе страшно думать, что он, быть может, прав?.._

— Это неправда.

_— Люди так малы…_

_— Перед силами, что древнее них…_

— Мне жаль, что я так и не смог дать тебе ту Музу, что ты искал, — теперь же голос Данковского был действительно спокоен, и это тревожило.

— Дело ведь не в этом…

_— Это неправда…_

_— Но к чему эта болтовня?.._

_— Что толку в словах?.._

_— Сделка заключена, последствия обговорены…_

_— Домой тебе идти одному…_

Очередное «Это неправда» так и не слетело с языка. Артемий посмотрел на Данковского, на мгновение подумал, как до такого дошло, и сразу же одёрнул себя. Всё и так было понятно.

— Вот уж не думал, что нужно-то было всего ничего, чтобы увидеть вас здесь.

Артемий резко обернулся и хмурым взглядом впился в возвышавшуюся на площадке выше них фигуру Симона Каина. Тот победно разглядывал их, а Бурах чувствовал, как позади него напрягается Данковский.

— Артемий, только не выкинь ничего…

— Ну что же вы замерли? Говорите. Я со стороны могу видеть, как вас распирает. Говорите, я послушаю.

Слова его были правдивы, да так, что Артемий не сразу заметил подошедшего и беспокойного Исидора, и один взгляд на отца вдруг совершенно опустошил голову, оставив одни правильные слова.

— Я пришёл, чтобы забрать Даниила домой, и не уйду один.

— Да что вы? А зря. Я, пожалуй, мог бы и посодействовать. Хотя, боюсь, всё равно это вне моих возможностей. Вам нет смысла просить меня отпустить вашего благоверного, я его на цепи не держу. Он теперь полностью во владении Башни, и ничего нам с этим не поделать.

Артемий смотрел прямо и грозно, судорожно размышляя. Он ни за что бы не позволил себе сейчас просто развернуться и уйти, не было у него такого права. Он не мог отделаться от ощущения сотен глаз, обративших вдруг на него свой взор, словно сами стены Многогранника вдруг обернулись одним-единым оком, и теперь, будто лишённый дара речи, Артемий не мог произнести ни слова. Где твои былые храбрые бравады? Где та самоуверенность, о которой ты заверял?

То не был шёпот покойных Хозяек. Лишь его собственные мысли.

— Ну? Что же вы замолчали? — вдруг окликнул его Симон и направился вниз по ступеням, жестом поманив Артемия за собой. Тот от чего-то не мог не пойти следом. — Ну, раз молчите, так слушайте же меня. Вы ещё молоды и можете воспринять слова старика вроде меня как нравоучительный бред. А может, и воспримете его как таковой, потому что я хожу по этой земле больше века и не собираюсь скоро уходить, а вам такой срок не дан. Не это сейчас важно.

Бурах замер, отвлекаясь от симоновских декларирований, и вслушался в звуки Башни. Звон обратился в вой, пронзительный, возмущённый, недовольный присутствием постороннего. Но даже сквозь этот вой Бурах мог различить перезвон той самой. Сердце забилось быстрее.

— Поймите, молодой человек, людям свойственно непостоянство. Сами понимаете, то они рядом, то словно на другом конце света. Разве это стоит таких рискованных предприятий? — Симон взглянул на него через плечо, будто надеясь зрительным контактом доказать сказанное. — Знаете, я ведь когда-то был совсем как вы.

— И что вы этим хотите сказать?

— Я цеплялся за каждое чувство, словно оно было источником неизмеримой силы, я упивался ими, и это делало меня слабым. Но взгляните, где мы теперь! Стало бы всё это возможным, потакай я своим эмоциям? Взгляните, где теперь вы.

— Я не жалею об этом.

Они замерли на ступенях у самого основания башни. Вой затих, подобно всему пространству башни, и не было вокруг никого. Симон смерил деловым взглядом вторгшегося в его владения смельчака. Артемий же и не вздрогнул, ожидая вердикта.

— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, — властная сталь звенела в голосе Каина. — Как посмел я, этакий злодей, забрать твою семью и твою любовь? Вы, поэты, ведь о чём-то таком обычно и поёте.

— Нет, — спокойно возразил Артемий, — обычно мы поём о глупцах, которые возомнили себя хозяевами мира, а на деле потеряли даже самих себя.

Что-то на мгновение изменилось в лице Симона. На считанное мгновение, за которое и не успеваешь ничего заметить, после чего он с усмешкой, приобрётшей иной оттенок, проговорил заговорщически:

— Ну так спой мне.

Затих единственный звук дыхания и бьющегося сердца. В башне больше не осталось живых людей.

— Спой мне о таком.

Артемий невольно обернулся и встретился с взволнованным взглядом карих глаз несколькими ступенями выше.

— Бурах, — настороженно начал Данковский, — Артемий, не ведись на это, это же очевидная уловка!..

Он не дослушал и ступил в основание Многогранника, оглядываясь. Бесконечные ступени башни уходили ввысь серпантином, кружа голову. С Башней нет смысла в открытую враждовать, так отчего бы не прислушаться к ней, к её дикому вою, пришедшему на смену монотонному звону. Вой этот ограждал основание от всего остального мира плотной завесой и эхом отдавался за гранями.

И сквозь этот вой Артемий отчётливо слышал тихий перезвон той самой. Он прикрыл глаза и, вторя ей, дал первый аккорд

Та самая была _о стали и плоти, о металле и крови. Человек смертен, царь властью отстаивает себе право ходить по земле как можно дольше. Он взваливает власть себе на спину и совершает своё паломничество бессмертия, сгорбленный, носом склонённый до той самой земли, которой завещал себя человек смертный. Царь властью рвёт завещание, режет пальцу о бумагу, кровью окропив посевы собственной непреклонности и отчаяния._

_Человек смертный взращивает там горькие травы, плетёт колкий венок и водружает на голову с царской проседью веков, а царь только и может, что смотреть. И не остаётся границ, и уже непонятно, где лежит грань, где цари, где люди. Есть лишь сердце из серебра, заполнившееся горячей кровью._

Артемий открыл глаза и вдруг понял, что всё ещё играет. И словно играл он в первый раз в жизни, отдаваясь всем сердцем так, как не делал никогда ранее. Он продолжил перебором и рискнул взглянуть на Симона. Взгляд того был направлен в никуда, и выражение его лица было столь отсутствующим, что не было сомнений — Каин мыслями сейчас совсем не здесь. Он там, где под ранним, ещё тёплым осенним солнцем есть усмешка, которую в присутствии каинского колдуна мало кто себе позволит, тёплые ладони и протянутый горький стебель. Там серебро сердца сияет на солнце ослепительно ярко, до слёз и спёртого дыхания, чтобы потом быть обречённым почернеть.

Сокровище царя обратится в пыль, смертного человека заберёт земля, и не останется ничего, кроме горечи кровавых трав.

Когда Многогранник медленно выстраивает из осколков свои грани вокруг них, Артемий в последний раз касается струн и замолкает, чтобы с замершим сердцем услышать, как Симон, медленно удаляясь от него, напевает себе под нос тот самый мотив.

— Так что же, Симон? — окликнул Бурах, когда Симон принялся подниматься по ступеням. — Мы можем идти?

— Я не знаю, — бросил тот, не оборачиваясь.

Все обвинения во лжи, несправедливости и прочих грехах застряли у Артемия в горле, и плечи его пусто поникли. Сейчас они могли лишь ждать. Может, так никогда и не дождаться.

— Сынок, — Исидор появился за спиной будто из ниоткуда, — так значит, ты её нашёл?

— Выходит, что так, — ответил он как-то блёкло, резко почувствовав лишь одну усталость. На ватных ногах он прошёл к маленькой лестнице в пару десятков ступеней и тяжело опустился на одну из них, прикрыв глаза. Он чувствовал, как сел рядом Даниил, и как тот заламывает пальцы, хоть какой-то раз в жизни не находясь со словами.

— Помнишь, летом, — всё же начал он тихо, — ты принялся уверять меня, что вот уж с моим-то присутствием ты с миром запоёшь иначе. И будет всё совсем иначе, и трава зеленее будет…

Артемий не смотрел на него, но знал, что учёный сейчас качает головой.

— До сих пор я не знаю, как тогда повёлся. После того, как ты сыграл, я будто вправду увидел тот мир, который ты так хотел вернуть. И я поверил, что это в твоих силах.

— И это всё, что от тебя требовалось — поверить мне.

Данковский поджал губы, правильно угадав укор в ответе Артемия, но всё же нахмурился, задетый.

— Обидно только, что для этого мне пришлось бороться с риском голодной и холодной смерти, а тебе — обратиться в безразличного сухаря. Что тогда на тебя вообще нашло?

_— Ты испугался…_

_— Ты решил, будто это конец…_

_— И испугался собственного страха…_

— Я попросил у тебя лишь одного, Даниил, — Бурах всё же нашёл в себе силы заглянуть тому в глаза, — довериться мне, и тогда бы всё пошло своим ходом и не дошло бы до эт…

— Давай будем честными — ничего бы не наладилось.

Конечно, нет. Та песня, что вернёт весну и покой, так бы и не пришла, город бы занесло снегом по самую макушку, и не осталось бы ничего. Нечего себе лгать.

— Но то, что я услышал сейчас… Было самым прекрасным из всего, что мне когда-либо доводилось слышать. Ты сказал тогда, что твоя нынешняя музыка уже не та, что раньше, и теперь я ясно вижу, что ты имел в виду.

Артемий удивлённо вскинул брови — губы Данковского растянулись в слабой, но тёплой улыбке.

— Может, ради такого и правда стоило пережить всё это.

Нет, подумалось Артемию. Не стоило.

— Послушай, — он повернулся к учёному и замер в молчании, словно собираясь с мыслями, — я не знаю, что сейчас там, вне Башни. Может, ветра стихли, и скоро выглянет солнце, может, ничего не изменилось, а может, все повально умирают от обморожения — я не знаю и потому ничего не могу обещать. Я не могу обещать, что уж теперь-то всё осталось позади, что Симон даст нам уйти, как бы мне того ни хотелось. И поэтому всё, что я могу сейчас сделать…

— Достаточно и этого.

Даниил не дал ему договорить, прижав палец к губам, и улыбнулся. От этой улыбки у Артемия внутри так заныло, сладко и мучительно, что он только и смог, что сжать учёного в объятиях и уткнуться в плечо, чувствуя руки на своей спине.

— Прости меня, — тот вновь жестом предостерёг Артемия, и продолжил. — Знаю, тебе тоже есть за что извиниться, и я даже знаю, за что. Но сколько бы я об этом ни думал, я не могу искренне злиться за это. Я не уверен, что не вёл бы себя так же. Поэтому прости меня — за всё, что успел наговорить и сделать. Похоже, я всё это время тебя бессовестно недооценивал. Так вот, я тоже вряд ли смогу что-то пообещать — любовь до гроба, или что теперь-то никакое ненастье на нас не обрушиться. И если ты на это согласен...

— Согласен. На всё согласен. Только будь сейчас здесь. Со мной.

Исидор по всем правилам вежливости не стал пристально наблюдать за ними и лишь тускло улыбался долетавшим до него обрывкам фраз. Теперь же он взглянул вверх, глядя, как струной натянулся Каин, замерев на верхних ступенях бесконечных лестниц и предаваясь размышлениям.

Взгляд Симона по-прежнему был устремлён в никуда. Окружала его тягучая пустота собственных сомнений и острые бумажные края, стенами ловушки давившие на него, и чувствовал он ладонь Виктории на своей щеке, холодный шёпот Катерины над ухом и хватку Нины на своём сердце.

_— Ну и что же ты замолк?.._

_— Пора решать…_

_— Пора давать ответ…_

_— Откажешься пропустить — останешься тираном…_

_— Дашь уйти — пошатнётся всё, что ты так долго строил…_

_— Что бы ты ни решил — что-то да потеряешь…_

— Этот мальчишка, — зашептал Симон, сцепив руки в замок, — дьявол его раздери — заявился сюда, диктует правила…

_— Он причинил тебе боль…_

_— Или лишь напомнил о старой загноившей ране?.._

_— Дерзкий…_

_— Глупый…_

_— Невесть что возомнивший…_

— С чего он так уверен, что может это делать? Неужто и впрямь так серьёзен? Или, как другие трусы, разбрасывается клятвами, покуда есть те, кто готов слушать?

_— На деле слабый…_

_— Лишь хитрый…_

_— Хитрее, чем пытается казаться…_

— Как он тогда сказал? — вдруг осенило Каина, и он вскинул голову, оглядывая тюрьму своих размышлений. Ему бы усмехнуться, ему бы довольствоваться пришедшим к нему решением, но сердце вдруг неприятно засаднило, окропило сожалением. Тюрьма дала трещину, осыпаясь с громким треском и возвращая его на хрупкие бумажные ступени.

— Условия таковы, — провозгласил Симон, глядя перед собой. — Я сделаю то, что вы, молодые люди, просите, однако это всё, что я могу предложить.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — Бурах нахмурился, чувствуя, как всё внутри напрягается в ожидании худшего.

— Вы, Бурах, пойдёте вперёд, — он жестом указал вверх, на всё уходящие к вышине бумажные ленты, — господин учёный будет идти за вами. Но если вдруг вы обернётесь в его сторону, считайте, что потеряли его навсегда.

— Что всё это значит, Симон? — не сдержал возмущения Исидор, и тут же замолк, взглянув тому в глаза. Вместе с правительской непоколебимостью в них плескалось столь глубокое сожаление, что он бы и не посмел более сказать что-то поперёк.

— Если вы обернётесь, молодой человек, то можете забыть дорогу сюда — в Башню вам хода больше не будет, а наш любезный столичный гость… Останется здесь.

— Но почему? — в голосе Артемия вдруг зазвенело столько отчаяния и непонимания, что он подивился самому себе.

— Слова надо подкреплять действием, вот почему. Задача ведь в целом не сложная. От вас требуется лишь идти и идти. Башня… Сделает всё остальное. И прошу, не спрашивайте об этом. Здесь я знаю не больше вас.

На этом он и закончил, бросив лишь напоследок: «Как будете готовы — ступайте. С первой ступени права на ошибку у вас не будет». Артемий вновь взглянул на Даниила — тот сосредоточенно поджал губы, размышляя, прикидывая все шансы и риски и явно приходя к выводу, что выбора-то у них всё равно нет. Но в глазах его вдруг читалось такое абсолютное доверие, что Артемию хотелось протестовать. Слишком большая цена за ошибку, слишком.

— Кстати, — начал он будто бы невзначай, на деле надеясь зацепиться мыслями хоть за что-то ещё, и взглянул на платок на своём запястье, — ты его дома оставил… И я взял его. Думаю, чтобы вернуть.

Даниил усмехнулся, осознав, что ничего до этого не замечал, и большим пальцем провёл по тыльной стороне бураховской ладони.

— А знаешь… Оставь его. Пока что. Может, он тебе талисманом служит.

— Ты ведь не веришь в это.

— Я во многое раньше не верил, Артемий, но в данной ситуации это явно нужнее. Потом, может быть, снова перестану. А сейчас… Просто иди.

Артемий вместо этого крепче сжал его руку.

— Я буду позади тебя. Клянусь. Я пойду прямо за тобой.

Это было похоже на попытку надышаться перед смертью. Артемий не уходил — он судорожно вглядывался в родное лицо, словно пытаясь запомнить, отпечатать в собственном сознании рисунок радужки, каждую чёрточку лица, бледность щёк и остроту линии губ. Он глядел, медлил и позволял себе недопустимое. Он сомневался.

Когда он всё же сделал первый шаг, сердце его бухнуло вниз — пути назад не было.

Исидор стиснул ладони в кулак, не сводя с сына взгляда. Сейчас он не чувствовал ничего, кроме всепоглощающей вины и тревоги. Где-то внутри, будто в ящике Пандоры, плескалась надежда, вера в собственного сына, но этому моменту предшествовало столь многое, что нельзя было об этом не думать. Он обернулся в сторону Каина, чей взгляд был устремлён вверх, прослеживая путь молодых людей.

— Думаешь, они справятся? — спросил он.

— Я не знаю, — тихо ответил Симон, взглянув на него. Взгляд этот просил прощения. Исидор не знал, готов ли прощать его. Или же самого себя.

Первый десяток ступеней Артемию казалось, что всё в порядке. Что вот ещё столько же по несколько раз — и Агатовая яма встретит их хмурым взглядом Каспара Каина. Первые ступени дали ему забыть, как бесконечна может быть Башня и как она невзлюбила юного Бураха.

Поднимаясь всё выше, Артемий не мог отделаться от ощущения, что в спину ему впивается чей-то странный взгляд, и он вряд ли принадлежал Даниилу.

Он слабо представлял, как именно Башня будет пытаться остановить их, но это вседлящееся ощущение влияния её силы было слишком велико, чтобы его игнорировать и не тревожиться. Когда же он смог отвлечься от собственного волнения, он всё понял. Он, быть может, даже недооценил Многогранник, ибо сейчас обнаружил себя не в его бумажных сводах, но в тёмных каменных коридорах, пропахших кровью и смертью. Они освещались лишь грубо сложенными факелами, будто нарочно сгущая тьму вокруг и внутри. Но Бурах не остановил хода, только чуть замедлил свой шаг, вслушиваясь и не слыша ничего, кроме тихого треска пламени факелов и древнего гула. Злая насмешка Многогранника, решил он, стараясь не думать, что, быть может, позади и вправду никого нет.

Воздух в туннеле был неестественно холодным, каменные своды уходили во всё сгущающуюся тьму, вдруг одним своим видом обостряющую нервы.

_— Так тихо…_

_— И громко…_

_— Страх — как грязь…_

_— Сомнение — как глина…_

_— Вязкие…_

_— Липкие…_

_— От них не очиститься…_

_— И не скрыться…_

Говоря честно, меньше всего Бураху хотелось оборачиваться. Лишь дойти, дойти как можно скорее, забыв всё произошедшее, как страшный сон...

Порыв ветра из глубин каменных коридоров едва не сбил его с ног, и краем глаза Артемий заметил, как исчез позади мягкий свет огня, оставив туннель в полной темноте и едва не заставив Артемия обернуться.

С каждой секундой его уверенность, что этот путь кончится совсем скоро, понемногу испарялась.

Он прикрыл глаза, выставив одну руку вперёд и другой коснувшись холодной каменной поверхности, и медленно зашагал. Бурах не знал, сколько так шёл, однако ноги его успели устать, тело пробило мелкой дрожью, и он остановился, переводя дух и пытаясь унять рой неразборчивых мыслей в голове. Холодно, темно, страшно, страшно тихо. Солгал? Перехитрил? Или он сам никогда не был тем, кто способен на такое?

Когда же он вновь сосредоточился и открыл глаза, он едва смог сдержать отчаянный стон — его окружала уже не бесконечная темнота подземелья. Под пальцами грубый камень сменился гладкой зеркальной поверхностью. Поймавший их в ловушку зеркальный лабиринт словно сиял изнутри белым светом. Злая, злая насмешка.

На секунду Артемия посетила мысль и сейчас закрыть глаза, только бы не вглядываться в отражения, лишь бы не видеть страх в собственных глазах.

_— Ты дрожишь…_

_— От холода, от ужаса?.._

_— Где же ты… Где же ты…_

Злая издёвка, жестокий взгляд свысока — Многогранник здесь был и позолоченной тюрьмой, и гильотиной из чистого серебра, мёртвые Хозяйки, перекроенные, вывернутые естеством наизнанку — палачи и летописцы его собственной неудачи.

Стекло зеркал звенело под его шагами, от соприкосновения грифа с зеркальными стенами. Коридоры петляли, ходили кругами, разминались и путали, обнажая ему нервы. Он не был уверен, как долго сможет тут пробыть, не завыв от безнадёги. Стекло звенело, нервы натягивались струнами, Башня смеялась, Хозяйки шептались. Даниила рядом не было.

«Ловушка, — кричало всё внутри. — Обман и ловушка».

Всё внутри затихло, когда перед собой Артемий обнаружил тупик. Чистое зеркало. Он осторожно скосил взгляд влево и вправо, надеясь разглядеть другой ход. Но хода не было — под ладонями безразличное стекло, по сторонам — собственное отражение с зияющей потерянностью в глазах, на которую, как он раньше думал, он едва ли способен. Башня страшна, зла.

Но лишь одна вещь была в разы хуже. В отражении перед собой Бурах видел лишь себя. Уставшего, нервного, но лишь себя одного. Позади никого не было. Ему бы успокоиться, ему бы уверить себя, что вот, за этим самым стеклом — выход, только рискни разбить.

Но Артемий Бурах, позволив обыкновенному человеческому страху охватить его, обернулся, и всё произошло в считанные секунды.

Глаза Даниила расширились в ужасе, когда он осознал, что произошло, и зеркальный лабиринт с оглушительным треском пошёл трещинами, раскалываясь и осыпаясь в пустую тьму. Артемий же осознал всё слишком медленно, и когда увидел, как трескается стекло у Данковского под ногами, бросился вперёд, но слишком, слишком нескоро.

Тьма забрала Даниила к себе, едва он успел протянуть руку Бураху навстречу и издать удивлённый вздох. В следующее мгновение его уже просто не было, и Артемий остался один, тянул руки в бездну и царапал их в кровь о края зеркального островка под ним.

Осознав реальность вокруг, Артемий не сразу открыл глаза. Он чувствовал под пальцами матовую поверхность Башни и всё же рискнул осмотреться после осторожного хлопка по плечу. Вокруг простиралась Агатовая Яма, какой она и была, когда он покидал её — маленькой в сравнении с бесконечным Многогранником, безопасной, тихой. Пустой.

На Бураха тяжёлым грузом обрушилась эта пустота.

— Бурах, — серьёзно обратился к нему Хан, чтобы тут же отпрянуть, глядя на то, как остервенело Артемий колотит пол под собой, будто надеясь прорвать эту бумажную преграду, будто пребывая в уверенности, что этого будет достаточно, что это всё исправит. Сам за собой Артемий уже ничего не замечал — может, и колотил, может, даже в кровь, может, кричал.

Он ничего ясно не запомнил, мыслями пребывая где-то совсем далеко, и чувствовал он лишь покалывание в кулаках и соль на губах. Письмена Многогранника плыли перед глазами, звон его, явившийся из ниоткуда, звуки его собственной гитары вдруг навалились на него страшнейшей какофонией, и он совершенно не знал, что ему делать теперь. А перед глазами всё ещё стоял тот удивлённый взгляд и фигура, исчезнувшая с лёгким вздохом во тьме.

Говорят, он так и не перешёл мост через Горхон. Кто-то уверял, что он даже так и не спустился с Башни, или же заперся в собственном доме, заколотившись изнутри, или чуть не поджёг кабак Стаматина. Но слухи так и остались слухами, растворившись в сотне других таких же. Ещё говорят, что свои руки, голос и уста он завещал земле — ему в них толку не было более. С душой и сердцем не вышло — те остались в переливающихся хрустальных гранях.

А про заколоченный дом Бурахов перестали шептаться уже к марту, когда стремительно принялись таять снега. Боялись стоячих вод, но и тут миновало — высушило мягким солнцем. Боялись болезней, засухи, нашествий паразитов, а Исидор только добро смеялся над этим, хотя глаза застилало тоской.

В Многогранник он больше не возвращался. Искал дом в одиночестве тёмных деревянных стен. Иногда сюда вторгался отражённый Многогранником свет. Симон осторожно держал в руках сиротливо брошенную гитару, словно та — главное сокровище. Всё порывался на время забрать, изучить, будто даже освоить. Но потом, Бурах даже не успевал ничего возразить, он возвращал её на место с улыбкой, приговаривая: «Как-нибудь в другой раз».

В том маленьком северном городе, где больше не говорили о человеке, что пел дуэтом со степью, и госте из большого города, что искал ответы, хрустальная Башня вдруг узрела столь тёмное горе, что заплакала отражённым солнцем, омывая всё теплом, и звенела в мотив той единственной, что возвращает весну и покой. И степь шептала травами вместе с ней, скорбно надеясь однажды вновь услышать знакомый, чуть грубый голос.


End file.
